


Sentimental Steps

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, Graduation, Moving On, Nostalgia, Oneshot, Sad times, Third Year, hindsight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Graduation was always something that loomed over them. But it had finally arrived, much too soon.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sentimental Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wednesday has come! I will admit, it has been a bit harder to get content together for this challenge- I was working on two pieces, hoping to get the other one up this week so I could extend this one, but sometimes life gets in the way. Regardless, this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading this instalment of the 52 Week Oneshot Challenge!

Graduation had been a thought that lingered over the entirety of Muse for the latter part of the year. And, unfortunately for the students at Otonokizaka Girls’ Academy, April rolled around with as much haste as Muse did onto the School Idol Scene, fierce, sudden, and unrelenting.

The day had arrived, and none of the nine girls were ready to accept that it was finally over. It wasn’t fair; they had accomplished so much, and just like that, in a heartbeat, everything was over. Muse had officially disbanded, even though the girls still met up in the Idol Club’s room to talk. Club Activities weren’t even officially meant to be running, but nobody was in the position to stop Muse. After all, the only reason that Otonokizaka Girls’ Academy was allowing admissions for another class of First Years was because of them. Those girls, those nine girls.

It was strange. None of them wanted to admit it, but none wanted to leave. They didn’t want to walk out of those gates, because if they did, it meant that graduation was another day closer. But they couldn’t justify sleeping on campus just to avoid the reality of their plight: every year girls graduated from that school, why should this year be any different?

When the day finally dug its claws into the teenagers, it was Nozomi that was the first one to cry. She had been listening to their songs, Muse’s songs, and welled up hearing Snow Halation on Graduation Day. This would be their last concert. They were performing one last live for the graduates, with the entire group singing and dancing together. One last song.

But until then, they had other things to focus on. Like how to make themselves look their best for the ceremony. Nozomi had had her uniform dry cleaned, and spent over an hour on her hair, and an hour on her makeup that morning. Elicchi had spent the night, so they could have held each other into the dawn of the new day. The girls had ended up rage-quitting on their own makeup and sharing the small mirror on Nozomi’s vanity, and instead, they did each other’s.

They looked amazing, and, as much as they were reluctant to go to school, they were excited to take the next steps.

But, before they entered the auditorium for the ceremony, they decided to do one last lap of the school, to say goodbye to each room they had special memories in. They lingered in doorways and held hands as they gazed through the glass into classrooms where their relationship blossomed.

But it wasn’t a classroom, where their tears finally trickled down their cheeks. No, it was on the staircase; on the second floor’s middle landing. Nozomi had hesitated, lingering as Eli had walked on. The blonde girl paused and gazed up at her girlfriend and seeing her, looking down at her, with buckling knees and watery eyes set Eli over the edge. She bolted back up the stairs and took her girlfriend in her arms. They shared a kiss on the middle landing, not wanting to let each other go.

It was Nico, who shouted them, telling them it was time to head to the auditorium for the ceremony. Nobody was in the main body of the school. It was just them. All that mattered was them, the moments they shared were fading into hindsight.

But, the sentiment lingered, and the steps would be there even after they left those gates for the last time. And they would just have to deal with that, even though it was hard.


End file.
